1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle tires and, more particularly, to such a vehicle tire, which supports the tire for normal functioning for a length time when the tire damaged accidentally.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a safety driving, the condition of vehicle tires must be regularly checked. There are two kinds of vehicle tires used in existing motorcars, namely, the tire having an inner tube, and the tire without inner tube. According to conventional tire designs, a meshed metal wire structure formed of transverse metal wires and a longitudinal metal wires is arranged in between the carcass and the tread. The two layers of metal wires are arranged at 17˜26°. This meshed metal wire structure can only reinforce the structural strength of the tire. It cannot protect the tire against piercing of an external sharp object. When a nail or the like pierced through the open spaces in the meshed metal wire structure, the tire leaks, and a tire explosion accident may occur.
U.S. application Ser. Nos. 10/022,424, 10/157,149, applied by the present inventor, disclose different tire structures that eliminate the aforesaid problems.